


Peace Through Superior Firepower

by MagicalGeek



Category: ARMA (Video Games), Ace Combat, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGeek/pseuds/MagicalGeek
Summary: No longer we are divided by borders, no longer we are different people, we are united as one. We stood fast against the Grimm, we stood fast against poison gas, and the most powerful of them all. The Hydrogen Bomb.We stood fast, we stood tall and we stood strong.





	1. A History of a Kingdom United

**“LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THE CASTLE FELL BEFORE THE GUARD DID!”  
** 1st Infantry Guards Division

* * *

_“The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.”_

* * *

  
No one knew how it started, no knew when it started, but everyone could agree on one thing. The United Kingdom of Albion is strong and united, every man and woman knows their duties, they know what to do, the island had withstand the test of time again and again. Tribes became Clans, Clans became Kingdoms, and Kingdoms became united, but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, for the land is covered in Blood of those who fight, those who protect, those to swore that the innocent shall be protected.

The first weapon, a simple spear was meant to protect man from the wild and Grimm, but soon weapons advance, and with that man advance, but man cannot coexist without conflict, as the Kingdom Advance, so those the tension of the Kingdoms. Alliances were made and broken, promises kept and lost, for everything they did to keep the peace, war did erupted like a volcano, all the Kingdoms in alliances fought each other, new weapons meet old school tactics, the infantry and cavalry entered the slaughter unaware what is to come.

Millions died in the fields, millions died in the trenches, but the war kept going on, millions of shells falling on the field of battle, poison gas suffocate millions, flamethrowers burned thousands, and the infantry still marched on the open grounds of slaughter. Because for the soldier, it isn't about who he hates in front, but what he loved behind, his family, his friends and his home, for Queen and Country or for King and Country, the battle cry came about in the field of battle, they met in the middle, as artillery shells fall around them and it ended with thousands dead.

It started with four kingdoms on one island, wars wage, battles won, technologies advance, and in the end, people questioned why do we fight. When Swords became Rifles, when Cavalry became Tanks, when we mastered flight, ruled the seas, we grew stronger, advance much further, but in the end, we exhausted ourselves, then the Rulers of each Kingdom decided we need to unite. No longer we are divided by borders, no longer we are different people, we are united as one. We stood fast against the Grimm, we stood fast against poison gas, and the most powerful of them all. The Hydrogen Bomb.

We stood fast, we stood tall and we stood strong.

* * *

****“No matter where. No matter when. The Infantry Holds the line.”  
**** Unofficial Albion Military Infantry Guideline

* * *

**“Fear the Gods and Dread Nought.”  
** The Popular Unofficial Motto of the Royal Navy of Albion

* * *

  
For hundreds of years, the unofficial motto of the Albion Infantrymen is hold until relieved, with this the Albion Infantry holds the line, from the earliest battles fought on Albion soil to the Great War that united Albion, that unofficial motto stood strong for ages never changing. From the Royal Marine Infantry of the Navy to the Paratroopers of the Army that unofficial motto stayed true, shock troops had to fight through withering fire during the Great War, Marines had to fight entrenched enemy troops in defensive fighting positions, Paratrooper surrounded and outnumbered, held their ground until they are relieved, and today that unofficial motto is tested in the field of battle.  
  
Gunfire echoed through the night as hundreds of Infantryman open fired with their weapons, lasers crisscrossed the dark and destroyed urban landscape with their arsenal’s various Full Metal Jacket High-Powered Semi-Armor-Piercing ammunition hitting every target the laser was lazing on. The Infantry using everything in their arsenal against the Grimm and the White Fang, in the dark, dusty streets the infantry fought, in every corner the Infantry held, in every building the infantry fought the infantry held as scores of Grimm and White Fang fell to the withering fire of the Albion Infantry, accurate and deadly fire, rarely missing their marks, bodies littered the streets, but grateful Civilians could only watched in awe as the infantry fought to rescue them, while the White Fang and Grimm are numerous, while communication is hampered, the infantry fought, the infantry advance, but most importantly the infantry hold the line.  
  
As Tanks advanced, as Fighters and Gunships continue to bomb the enemy, the infantry held, for every street corner they take back the infantry held, for every intersection they captured, the infantry held for every building cleared, the infantry held. The infantry, humans and faunus together fought no for glory, not for honor, but for each other and the civilians they rescued, the civilians could only thank them as they are led to safety, as the infantry continue their advance, the guns of the Albion Cruisers roared in the background before an explosion was heard. But the men and women of the 82nd continued their advance, never stopping, never resting, continuing on as the battle rages on, they are unaffected by the heavy guns of the Albion Cruisers, not the missiles flying high above them, the Infantry just continued advancing, but one thing for certain.  
Under the broken moon of Remnant, The Infantry Holds the line.


	2. Chapter 1: Times pass, times change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War. War never changes.
> 
> Since the dawn of humankind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.
> 
> The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower.
> 
> But war has changed.
> 
> How we fight, what the weapons we use, the equipment we have, the level of technology we have and the type of battles fought.
> 
> But war, war never truly change, cause in the end, it's about the men next to you..

**"This We'll Defend"**

**Official Wartime Motto of the Army of Eden**

* * *

**"Vigilamus pro te - We stand on guard for thee"**

**Official Peacetime Motto of the Army of Eden**

* * *

A man in full flak armor parries a sword swing from a knight, then a pike pierced the knight, he nods at the woman wearing a mix of Chitin and Flak Armor. He suddenly pulled out a Flintlock Pistol and shot a Spearman rushing them, the woman grinned before continuing on into the melee, all around them. Musket-armed line infantrymen fired each other, conscripts bashed each other senseless, and swordsman, pikeman, spearman and man-at-arms are in the middle of a massive melee. Then the cannons started firing and everything started to blurred, as shells started to fall on the melee the field changed. The open green fields turned to gray, the trees vanished and the small farm fell into ruinous disarray.

Then machine guns started firing overhead. The man ducked down into the trenches, sword in one hand and a Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver in another hand, he holstered his pistol and fix his Hunter Hat back to the correct position, his Flak Armor now Green-Brown with Brown 1937 Pattern Web Equipment, covered in mud and dirt from fighting in the trenches. The men around him, are also wearing the same coloured Flak Armor and Webbing, but instead of the Hunter Hat they are wearing the Safari Hat in Khaki colour, he is already hoping for the Brodie Steel Helmet replacements, the casualties were already getting to high for the Infantry. But when the last Artillery Shell didn't explode after falling, fear filled his heart, in his mind, there was only one thing. GAS! His shouted in his mind.

"GAS! GAS! GAS!" He shouted in panic.

Opening his gas mask pouch as he pulled out his heavy leather-cotton Gas Mask, while his warning being continued down the trench, the poisonous green choking smoke started to fill his line of sight and his vision and the trenches, hindering his line of sight. Everyone took aim with their Lee-Enfield No.1 and their Lewis Guns at the green poison smoke, waiting for the enemy to appear from the gas, the Browning M1917s are locked and loaded, everyone is tensed and uneasy due to the gas hindering their vision. Then the minute the gas started to lift, a cry went out.

"CONTACT!" One of the Lewis Gunner shouted before opening fire.

That cause the entire line to open fire, tracers flew across no mans land as mortars exploded amongst the mass of enemy troops, the non stop firing started to mix up as he shot an officer that got too close to the trench with his .45 Revolver. Then a barrage from their artillery came about, the blast too close for comfort, then the enemy sent a counter barrage, the mass of artillery started raining down on both friend and foe, then the buzzing of aircraft before a shower of dirt came down on him as he black out due to shockwave sending him falling down on to the floor of the trench.

"GET UP LIEUTENANT!" A voice shocked him awake, above him is a Sergeant, his three chevrons contrasting against his mute Green-Khaki Flak Armor with a 1937 Pattern Web Equipment, his Sten SMG on right hand, his left hand outstretched to him.

Grabbing his Sergeant's hand he got up, his Sten SMG still on his side hanging on the sling, infantrymen running by armed with Lee-Enfield No.4 , while the Bren gun firing against a bunker on top of the hill and the bunker was replying with a withering fire against the infantry. Then a Churchill V with 3 M4A3(76)W Shermans came up, behind them are M3 half-tracks filled with infantry and a M4 Tractor, while the Infantry continued on following the Tanks, the Tractor stop near him and the Sergeant.

"Need a lift sir?" The Driver asked.  
"Bloody Right we do!" He shouted back getting on the back.

Then the blurred and changed into him getting out of the FV103 Spartan APC, he is now wearing a DPM Riot Armor with 90 Pattern PLCE, his and his Sten became a Sterling SMG ready as his Sergeant and his men are now armed with L1A1 SLRs and L7 Machine Guns, then the sky suddenly went white.

For the Creatures of Grimm, the battle ground isn't an easy target, for the evolution of warfare, has also risen weapons to combat them.

* * *

**"Aim High... Fly-Fight-Win"**

**Unofficial Motto of the Royal Air Force of Eden**

* * *

**"Per Ardua ad Astra - Through Adversity to the Stars"**

**Official Motto of the Royal Air Force of Eden**

* * *

Priority Airspace, Area B7R

Priority Airspace, Area B7R, Codename Round Table; a uniquely circular shape and flat, elevated topography, which is delineated by the mountain range that circumscribes it, it has a semi-arid climate, with salt flats surrounding the base of the mountains. It is a place to test many black project and new aircraft designs, it is also used to train pilots by having them battle each other outside of official ranks in mock dogfights, but before that, Area B7R was the site of the biggest aerial battle ever. Fleets of Airships battle each other, Fighters dogfighting all around them, Fighter Bombers attempted to destroy any Airships to give their side a fighting chance, but it is also where legends are made, legends are born, where legends lived.

P-40s, P-51Ds, Spitfires and Hurricanes duel with Fw 190s, Bf 109s, Yak-3s and LaGG-3s, while Il-2s, Ju-87s, Mosquitos and P-39 Airacobras harassed the massive Airships, attempting to shoot them down. Massive amounts of B-25s, Lancasters, Pe-8s and Do 217s continue to fly pass the massive air battle to their respective targets, as massive airships pounded each other with Machine Guns, Autocannons and AAA Cannons. The massive explosion of Airships, Flak and aircrafts, filled the skies and the massive air battle, any Nevermore and Griffon that stray into the massive air battle ground got obilitrated.

Then the scene changed. This time A-7 Corsair IIs, F-4s, Harriers and English Electric Lightnings dogfighted Su-11s and MiG-19s, while Super Sabres, Harriers, and Su-17s harassed the massive but more mobile Airship. The massive battle are dominated by Autocannons and Missiles, the few Cannons are blasting at fellow airships. Then again the aircraft changed, this time F-15Cs, F-16s, Harrier IIs and Rafales dogfighting, MiG-23s, MiG-21s, Su-15s and Su-27s, while A-10s, Harrier IIs, Su-17s and Su-25s continue on harassing the Airships. Then it changed again, with F-15Es, F-16s, Tornado IDS and F-22s dogfighting Su-27s, Su-30s, MiG-29s and MiG-23s all the while, the A-10s, Harrier IIs, Su-17s and Su-25s continue to harass the Airships before a massive blinding light appeared on both sides of the horizon disabling many aircraft down to the ground killing millions, the lucky few that survived flew off.

In the aftermath the war ended, the Kingdoms finally unite in the name of peace, but the old battleground changed, once a land riddled with war, became a land where aircraft are tested, where mock dogfights are held, but in the end, the Round Table will stay in history as the grounds where peace was finally acknowledged, the ground where the title of the Demon Lord of the Round Table was born.


	3. Chapter 2: We fear not the seas nor the skies

**"Semper Fortis - Always Courageous"**

**Official Wartime Motto of the Royal Navy of Albion**

* * *

**"Per Mare, Per Aerem, Per Terram - By Sea, By Air, By Land"**

**Official Motto of the Royal Marines**

* * *

Our Sword, our shield, our very best, defenders of our lifeline, defender of our people.

The Royal Navy of Albion can trace its roots to the various Navies of the 4 kingdoms, from the old Man-o-War to the Dreadnaughts, the Kingdoms fought together, fought each other and even in a free for all. But those battles actually strengthened our Navy, The Air and Arctic Fleet of the North, the Gunboats and Submarines of the East, the Carriers of the West and the Radar and Missile Boats of the South, each has their own strengths and weaknesses, but together the Navy is strong.

The Supercarrier, equipped with F/A-181 Black Wasp IIs and various support crafts, her escorts the Liberty Class Missile Destroyers, the Aegis Class Missile Cruisers and the Iowa-class battleships, all of them, pride of the Royal Navy, but back then it was a very different time, a time where the Big Guns of the Navy ruled the waves, not aircraft or missiles.

_100 years ago_

The Cruisers and Dreadnoughts of the Kingdoms face each other in the Battle of Jutland, it was an interception turned battle, the massive guns of the cruisers and dreadnoughts blasted each other, trying to sink the enemy ships. The Cruisers found themselves being pulverised, while the Dreadnought fought a slugfest as their guns pounded each other, torpedoes swimming all over the place hitting both friend and foe.

Jutland was the first time that a Naval Battle so large that all the Navies quickly changed priorities on their naval designs.

_50 years ago_

The designs are done, their ships are ready, they meet in Midway.

The Navies of North and East rush south to capture a strategic Island that would threaten the trade line between South and West, so the Navies of South and West rush up north to prevent that. The South had created a new weapon system, the Radar, while the West had created Aircraft Carriers, the North has thick armored ships, mostly to traverse the arctic seas, the East had created the first beyond the range guns of any ships. Spies and treaties made sure that everyone Kingdom knew what the other was making, but that doesn't mean that what they made to counter it, is its equal, in fact some are inferior to what the inventor Nation's design is and their allies.

The Ships of the South and West had detected the aircraft of the East long before any of them reach visual range, so the Aircraft Carriers of the West rushes to engage, but the East had a problem, their Aircrafts, the A6M Zero, are lightly armored to extend its range, easy targets for the Ships of South and West. The Western Aircrafts, the F6F Hellcat, while more heavily armored and powerful has inexperience pilots showed by the casualties they suffered, while the Hellcats tear through the squadrons of Zeros, the Hellcats still face casualties facing the Zeros. But their duty was done, the bombers made through and in the end the East 5 of their precious Carriers and in the following battles lost 90% of their Carrier Fleet.

_35 years ago_

The era of the Jet Aircraft and Missiles, and the seas around Albion is marred with combat once more, but the South had created a new type of ship, a ship so revolutionary, some say it is the future of Naval Warfare, the Missile Boat. The Gunboats and Battleships now relegated to shore bombardment support, are replaced by the Missile Destroyers and Cruisers, but combat is still dominated by Aircraft for supremacy.

As one Admiral from the West quoted; he who controls the waves rules the world, he who controls the skies Dread Nought but the gods themselves.

So battles became dominated by missiles and jets, very few guns were fired, in fact the closest ship to ship combat is about 2km away, it is the first time that a full on battle was fought using Beyond Visual Range Combat. As both sides used Cruise missile and Anti-ship missiles to devastating effect, but this was just the beginning, as the Navy is still using bombers and torpedo launched aircraft against the opposing ships but soon it is about to change.

_25 years ago_

As technology advances, so does the machines of war, and the Jets and helicopters themselves became ship killers, air launched Anti-Ship Missiles, strong enough to break through the Armor of the Northern Ships, but small enough for one aircraft to carry multiple armaments. One jet could carry 1-2 ASMs but still have a defensive load to dogfight, while early Aircraft capable ASMs were forced to hightailed out of the combat zone after firing their payload since the weight of the ASM forced the pilot to choose the missile or their load out.

Now with advance technologies, a multirole fighter could become a shipkiller, but more weapons systems are appearing and the UAV was seen as the future of warfare by some people and the general staff. But many opposed the idea, feeling that the usage of UAV will create more collateral and will be a danger to the security of the Kingdom as a whole, so the idea of autonomous UAVs was delayed by public pressure.

But the super weapons didn't stop there, as the East and North created superweapons, massive submersible aircraft cruisers, massive flying aircraft carriers, but in the end the rest soon also created weapons to counter these weapons, Rail guns, aircraft launched cruise missiles and many more.

_15 years ago_

It is considered the final battle for many historians, the battle that would end all wars, he who controls it would have near unlimited resources, a devastating morale if captured, a powerful prize for the victors, the battle for the Space Elevator. It started simple enough, the West and South wanted to Defend the Elevator at all cost, the North and East wanted to capture it intact, but in the end a third party manage to hijack the war for their own agenda. By deploying seven nuclear cruise missile at where the largest concentrations of troops are located, the terrorist organization, only known as the Red Army, had caused the Kingdoms stop and watch in horror as they watch millions died to the nuclear detonations.

They demanded that the Kingdoms surrendered themselves to the Red Army as the space elevator fell to the might of the Red Army, but instead of cowering the Kingdoms to surrender to them, it rallied the Kingdoms, troops once enemies put aside their differences to combat this new threat. But their greatest threat is the Aerial Arsenal Ship a class of unmanned aerial warship that can carry up to 80 UAVs armed with a single autocannon and AA Missiles, the greatest threat to face the new Coalition. This UAV is meant to support Fighter Pilots defending the Space Elevator, but now they are turned against its creator and with supposedly near endless resources in the Space Elevator, the coalition knew, if they failed, it will be the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Now for those asking, most weapons and vehicles will be based on both Halo, ArmA and Ace Combat. You can submit vehicle ideas from other franchise, give me a convincing argument on why it should be added on https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/peace-through-superior-firepower.770830/ and I shall added. :D


End file.
